wikiasplosionfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet the Team
Caution: Swearing. Meet the Team is the first episode of Universe Unit. Transcript * (We begin in the Green Squadron Dropship. We pan across various soldiers being instructed, before stopping on Adit Camrin.) * Colrin Shayn: (Offscreen) Let me just make something clear; war is hell. That said, I'm the devil. And you know what the devil is to hell? * Adit Camrin: Chief spirit. * Colrin Shayn: Bingo, Private. I shave my scalp and pubes into the emblem of our team. I plan for battle while I brush my teeth, shave my beard, and take a shit. When I finally sleep, I dream of how the battle's gonna be won. So if you ever feel I'm even slightly less than master of war, then suck yours, dick-bag. * (Shayn walks through the aisles of units.) * Colrin Shayn: Now, for every devil, there are demons. Demons are the spirits of hell. You're gonna show some spirit for the team, and win this battle. If you don't... just guess. * (Unit raises your hand.) * Colrin Shayn: You! * Valrie Deyanna: You'll kill me? * Colrin Shayn: Well- * Lennox Jayda: You'll stab me through the neck with a Sepryx knife? * Colrin Shayn: No- * Horris Enders: You'll gnaw my dick off and drink the blood and juice? * Colrin Shayn: Jesus Christ, people. I'll be disappointed in you. So, don't disappoint me. * Horris Enders: And then you'll chew my penis off? * Corlin Shayn: Depends on my mood. * Golem: Initiate landing sequence. * (The dropship lands on an island of planet Dinreiturn, which is surrounded by lava-like pools. The doors open, and the units are led out by Colrin Shayn.) * Colrin Shayn: Dinreiturn, one of the Droiks many colonized planets. Try not to step on anything orange - it's Pleitornnic Acid. * (The squad walks across the island, staying as far away from the acid as they can.) * Colrin Shayn: (Attempting to whisper) Alright, we gotta stay as hidden as possible, so that way we can break into the Droiks' capital city... * (They approach the city, which is made up of many egg shaped buildings and surrounded by a forcefield.) * Colrin Shayn: ...and disable the shield. * (A Zord Sporer flies in and shoots at Shayn, leaving a pit in his armor.) * Colrin Shayn: Yeah, they also considered me a bad whisperer back in school. Attack! * (The Universe Units run towards the building. Droiks soldiers are being decommissioned by the city's ruler and led into battle, running out of the forcefield and onto the field, with the Universe Units and Droiks excanging gunfire. We cut to Adit Camrin, who seems rather shocked.) * Horris Enders: You seem rather shocked, Camrin. Forgotten about your training? * Adit Camrin: No, I just wasn't (Zord round hits his armor) risking my life! * Horris Enders: Yeah, fair poi- (Enders is shot through the optic, with blood flying out.) * Adit Camrin: OH FUCK! * Lennox Jayda: Yeah, he's dead. Cut the gab and get this operation going. * Adit Camrin: Y-yes. You're r-right.